Moving with Mr Pervet
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Because of a horrible fire Iruka moves with Kakashi, how will he survive living under the same roof as the big time Pervert, Kakashi... Yaoi boyxboy ,you been warn.there's some OOC and OC.


**Hello =] hope everyone is doing alright. I been super duper busy with my classes, its getting really hard to update so I work on my stories on my free time. Anyways I rewrote this chapter and added detail. Hope you all like it. Ill add a link to my devineart so you guys can check out the first page of my manga for this story.**

**(Laura: thanks for your comment, this chapter is for you lol I rewrote it because I thought you were correct, I tried to add more detail. And thanks for letting me know about Beta, sadly I still cant use it, but I would like to hear more comment from you, so help me out give me some pointers =0] )**

*****Part One******

Iruka stood in the middle of the street dombfounded; he could no believe what he was seeing. He wished it was all a horrible nightmare and that he would soon wake up from. His mouth was wide open, his eyes were wide and filled with excitement. Everywhere he looked there were people, they lurked everywhere, they were eagerly watching the flames eat up the building. His apartment building was burning, along with every possession, memory he ever own.  
His body was shivering intensely, he needed to do something other then look at the burning building but his body was immobile. The chunin didn't know what to do.

"Oh, great Kami what do I do?" Iruka cried.

"my clothes, my class plans, my money are still in there, my everything is burning" He whispered in distressed. Iruka wanted to take action but he didn't know what to do, he couldn't concentrate, many things were popping into his thoughts .

The only solution the chunin could come up was to run at the burning bulding and rescue whatever was there to rescue, it never crossed his mind he could die. Without thinking it twice he pushed his way forward with one goal in mind, to retrieve his belongings. A little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him it was a foolish idea, but Iruka refused to listen.  
Adrenalin rushed through his body, he was in the heat of the moment he couldn't think rationally.

Iruka run toward the burning building, he could hear people screaming at him in horror as they watch him run toward the blazing building.  
"what is that guy doing?" he heard a man scream.  
"stop , its foolish young man!" a woman shouted.  
"somebody stop him!" he heard a person in crowd shout in horror.

The chunin was causing quite a scene but it didn't stop him from running to the entrance of the burning building. He was so close to the building now, he could see the flames, feel the heat, but now even that could make him turn around.

"Hold your horses!" somebody called out from behind, he could feel the heat of a person behind him. A strong hand grabbed his arm and made him turn his body unwillingly, Iruka lost his balance and smacked again a pair of lip. They were soft, tender. Iruka didn't have time to asses the situation until he was on the ground, a body feel on top of his. He felt goose bumps when he realized he had kissed a man. Iruka did his best to get over the shock and pushed off the man on top of him. He was panting, his eyes were wide, he touched his lips and turned to the man laying on the floor next to him. Curses, it was none other then Hateke Kakashi. His nemesis, the stupid person his precious Naruto had been unlucky enough to get as teacher . Iruka scratched the floor, digging his fingernails deep into the ground. He once more at the culprit who had stolen his first kiss in the most unromantic way possible. He wanted to smack the man.

"You...you son of a bitch!" Iruka screamed from the ground. His eyes felt watery. He wanted to stand up and punch the copy ninja on the face. Kakashi looked shocked, hurt, his visible eye was gushing tons of emotions at the same time.

"I'm the one that should be doing the insulting here, you were about to run into a burning building, i just saved your ass."

"But you didn't have to kiss me!" Iruka screamed. The chunin was no longer able to hold back the tears. He was crying in public, he was making a fool of himself in front of a lot of people and that pained him.

The jonin scratched the back of his head, oh man this was embarrassing. He looked around and realized people were looking at them.

"look Iruka it was an accident, i was going to pull you back but i got to close and you turned around, and I didn't technically kissed you...see" Kakashi pointed at his mask that concealed most of his face except for his right eye.

"there was a gap, your lips touched my mask and not my lips, so technically it wasn't a kiss."

The jonin looked down at the chunin who didn't looked convinced at all. His eyes screamed out ,_I hate you bitch!._

Kakashi extended his hand to ruka, to help him up. Iruka being angry as he was slapped the hand away and got up by himself. Kakashi let out a sight, this was not what he had plan, he wanted to be the hero of the day , but Iruka probably saw him as the villain. Iruka was dusting himself.

"come on Iruka, what the big deal ? its not like it was you're first kiss!" Kakashi said in a bored manner. Iruka froze, he wanted to get away from this man but at the same time he wanted to stay and beat him up, the jonin had stolen his first kiss but he didn't want him to know or he would never live it down. Kakashi caught on to Iruka's body movements.

"oh so that was your first hum?" Kakashi said in between chuckles. Iruka glared at the jonin, this was the last thing he needed for the brainless copy ninja to be making fun of him. Iruka felt a rush of anger rise from his stomach all the way to his head. He took a step forward and punched the laughing Jonin on the face.

"i hate you!" Iruka creamed. Kakashi went flying, he landed on his butt. He put his left hand on this aching cheek. His visible eye narrowed, he was clearly enraged. He recoil ,his hands were fists . He was about to return the punch but stopped when he saw glittery drop fall from Irukas eyes. The man was crying again. Kakashi felt his stomach turn into knots, his facial expression soften. He felt guilty, to Iruka losing his fist kiss to a man probably meant a lot not to mention his apartment was on fire.

"Look , im sorry ..." Kakashi had no time to say anything else because Iruka run away before he could finish speaking. Kakashi touched his aching cheek and looked at the burning building behind him. _We put on quite a show, I guess I should go after him. _

Kakashi found Iruka sitting on a lonely bench. The chunin had his hands on his face, he looked emotionally distressed. Kakashi approached slowly, he wanted to let the man know he was there to avoid getting punched in the face once more. Iruka made no movement to scare him away, so Kakashi assumed it would be okay to sit down next to him. The jonin gave out a sigh, he scratched his head. He was trying to come up with something to say.

"What hell do you want now Kakashi?" Iruka asked in a annoyed tone, he still had his hands on his face and he didn't look like he would change that position.  
"you don't have a place to stay do you?"  
Iruka didn't answer, he didn't feel like dealing with the jonin.

"Im guessing that's a no" kakashi whispered, he scratched his head once more, He looked around to see if anyone was around, when he was sure nobody was there he pull Iruka up.  
"what the, let me go! " Iruka demanded, His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"what do you want now ,to annoy me even more, let me go !"  
"you can stay at my place" Kakashi smiled he ignored Iruka's wining. The jonin thought it was funny how the younger man was giving a tantrum just like the little kids he taught.  
_Oh hell no I'm not stay with this pervert_ thought Iruka.  
Iruka yanked his arm free.  
"no thanks , Kakashi!" Iruka said turning around. Kakashi was a little puzzled .  
"um, okay got a place to stay?" Kakashi questioned.  
"no" Iruka whispered.  
"okay, so why don't you come stay at my place?" Iruka had his arms crossed just like a angry child would. Kakshi couldn't help but to chuckle, Iruka looked cute when he was angry. Kakashi loved to tease Iruka because he was easy to anger. Making Iruka angry made him forget about his problems.

"Oh come on, Iruka, just let me help you this once." Kakashi pleaded patting the angry Iruka on the shoulder.

"fine." Iruka said. Kakashi held himself back from bursting into laughter.

****at Kakashi's****

"Ew, what is this?" Iruka said in disgust. He felt like vomiting all over the place. The horrible odor of rotten animals leaked from the small apartment. The smell was similar to that of a bog. Iruka put his hand over his nose to shelter it from the horrid smell.

"hehe, its my place, and your new home" Kakashi said smiling. The jonin was thrilled by the teachers reaction to his new home.

Kakashi stepped in and Iruka fallowed slowly, testing the floor with every step. The chunin eyeballed the room.

The walls were gray although at one point in life they were probably bone white. One could not see the floor because it was covered with clothes, paper, wrappers, cans of beer and many other disgusting things. The smell intensified as Iruka got to the living room. The chunin looked around the kitchen was adjacent to the living room. The smell was more unbearable in the kitchen. Iruka walked over to the kitchen and looked over the sink. It was filled with dirty dishes ,some plates even had food that was now covered with green fuzz and oozing goo. The kitchen was a rotten mess. Iruka's face went green, he felt like he was going to faint.

"should I make you tea?" Kakashi questioned, he knew what Iruka would answer, but he still asked to be polite.  
"no thanks" Iruka manage to say, even if Kakashi made him tea Iruka wouldn't be able to swallow it.  
_this place is so repulsive, I won't make it till morning_  
"how can you live in this…dump...it's disgusting!" Iruka shouted like a little high school girl.  
Kakashi was just grinning behind his mask, _free cleaning _he thought.

Kakashi wasn't the nicest or cleanest person in Konoha. He didn't invited Iruka to stay at his place just to be nice, the jonin knew the teacher would go nuts over his filthy apartment, heck he knew Iruka would clean the apartment for free, and he would also get to watch his favorite teacher suffer. Free cleaning and free entertainment what else could he ask for.

Iruka Felt dizzy looking at all the filth, there was dirt in every corner the ceiling was filled with spider webs. Kakashi was a pig; No, pigs didn't deserve to be compared to Kakashi, for he was beyond that. The jonin was lazy as hell. _How did he allow his apartment to get this filthy, how can he live like this? _ Iruka wonder. After a while The chunin nose became habituated to the unbearable smell.

Kakashi was laying on the couch, he patted the on the sofa to get Iruka to sit next to him. Iruka ignored Kakashi, he was busy looking for a broom or something to clean with. He needed to clean or he would go insane.

"where you keep your cleaning material" Iruka questioned Kakashi, who was now lying his entire body on the sofa.  
"the what?"  
"you know your broom, mop...things to clean"  
"umm and I m supposed to have those things?" kakashi questioned.

_Oh men this is just great the pig doesn't have any of that , i bet he doesn't even know what they are !_, Iruka looked like a balloon ready to pop, his face was red he teeth were clenching and his hands were fists. He wanted to grab the jonin and smack him across the face till he was content once more.  
"for the love of Kami! Get up from your lazy behind and get me a broom and a mop so I can clean your dump !" Iruka screamed.  
Kakashi was having a hard time holding his laughter, the teacher was red like a tomato. Iruka grabbed the laughing Jonin by the ear and dragged him outside.

Iruka drag Kakashi to the nearest store. Once inside the store the teacher run to the cleaning section, Kakashi walked slowly behind him. From the jonin perspective, Iruka looked like a kid in a candy store. Iruka grabbed a broom, a bottle of Clorox, several air fresheners , soap and many other items Kakashi had no idea what they were for.  
"Iruka, you sure are a big spender ,you made me buy 100 dollars worth of useless stuff" Kakshi said as both man strolled down the streets. Kakashi was caring everything , Iruka was just caring a broom.  
"useless, you think they're useless, I have no idea how you can live without them? You're a pig!" .  
"now, now..is that any way to treat your host?" Kakashi said in between giggles. Iruka just glared at him.

It was Friday and Iruka would have plenty of time to clean up the place without having to worry about teaching the next day. He had forgotten about his housing situation, he was so enthralled with cleaning Kakashi's pathetic excuse for an apartment.

"Kakashi why don't you help me wash the dishes?" Iruka uttered. Kakashi jumped from the coach he was laying.

"er, i would but i have this very important thing to do..." . Iruka glared at the jonin who was obviously lying, but before Iruka had time to say something Kakashi was gone."Bastard, Pig!" Iruka screamed. He was left alone to clean Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi could hear the cursing coming from his window, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor Iruka, i guess i should find something to do ,to kill time" the jonin told himself. He made his way to his favorite part of town, the red district where all the bars and brothels where. He was well know there, since he spent most of his free time there. He was a man-whore, he loved women so much he would sleep with a different one each week. He walk into his favorite bar, the atmosphere was hostile. The air was polluted with smoke, there was loud music and a bunch of drunk men making out with prostitutes. This was Kakashi's turf. The jonin made his way to a stool and order a drink. It wasn't long before a girl walked up to him.

"hi Kakashi long time no see" Cherry,a girl with red hair greeted. Kakashi chuckled at the greeting since it was a lie he had been there last night. The Cherry wrapped her hands around kakashi's neck and began planting kiss on him. Kakashi like the attention, that was the only reason he came here in the first place. The jonin pulled down his mask ,his thin lips pressed against hers. His hands travel up her skirt and into her panties. She giggled but didn't stop him, that was what the jonin liked about Cherry, she gave him what he wanted without any resistance. He bought her a few drinks and they were out of the bar. Kakashi was thinking of taking her home so they could get more intimate, but then he remembered Iruka was probably home.

Iruka had been furiously cleaning for the past 6 hours it was 1 am and he was extremely tire. Time had flown by without him noticing. The apartment looked decent it wasn't completely clean but it was now something worth calling a home. Iruka sat exhausted on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and remembered Kakashi had gone out. _That bastard left me here to do all the cleaning myself._ Iruka closed his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy and he didn't have the energy to open them, his body sank into the couch. His body went into hibernation mode and Iruka fell fast asleep.

Unfortunately for the chunin his sleep was interrupted a hour later, when he heard a loud band. He jumped up and saw a body on the ground; the front door was wide open. Iruka made his way to the body.

"Kakashi. Are you okay?" Iruka whispered, he was afraid to touch the jonin, so he poked him with his shoe. Kakashi rolled his body so his back would be laying on the floor.

"Iru-iru I feel sicko…I think Kashi drank too much beer" Kakashi said , the jonin grabbed Iruka by the leg he was now clinging to Iruka like a leech.  
"let me go, its not my fault you drank too much" Iruka said trying to push off the ninja. Kakashi had a strong grip, it was impossible to push him off.  
"what you need is some sleep." Iruka told kakashi who was crawling his way up Irukas body, he was hugging Iruka's waist he looked like he was having trouble standing up. The jonin held onto Irukas waist for dear life. Iruka didn't like the sensation of being hugged by the hips, he wanted to push Kakashi off but he knew it would be impossible. Instead he grabbed the jonin by the arm and held him up. Kakashi was now resting his head on Iruka shoulder but his hands were still holding on to the chunin's waist.

_I didn't know kakashi could be so touchy_

Kakashi was so close to Iruka , the chunin could smell the perfume Cherry had left on the Jonin clothes, and see red lipstick all over his face and hickies on his neck. Iruka was discussed by the jonin's current condition.

Iruka tried his best to get Kakashi to the bedroom. He had to carry the older male there, Kakashi was lighter then he looked. Iruka opened the door with his free hand, the other was holding Kakashi, preventing the older male from falling. Iruka made his way the bed with the copy ninja in hands, he wanted to push the jonin onto the bed but Kakashi wouldn't let go. Iruka lost his balance and both fell into bed. Iruka was now on top of Kakashi ,in a position he didn't like. He could feel the jonin's boner press against his. Iruka blushed he wanted to break free from the older male's grasp, but it was mission impossible. Iruka struggle for freedom but the only thing he managed was to turn around , now he was in a worst position then before. He felt Kakashi's erection pressed against his crack, although they didn't have any skin to skin contact it was still a horrid experience. Iruka could feel how kakashi was he getting hard, the jonin's erection was poking harder into his butt.

"Kakashi let me go" Iruka demanded. Kakashi didn't answer him, it was almost as if the jonin was oblivious to the situation. The jonin let go of Iruka's arms only to hold him captive by the hips. Iruka tried to get up but it was impossible, Iruka was so afraid. Kakashi started moving his hips up and down, he was thrusting his midsection into Iruka's butt. Iruka began panting, and sweating. He was in a lot of trouble, he could feel his membrane getting hard, with every thrust. Kakashi's erection was hitting his ass. Iruka feared the jonin's membrane was going to break through the clothes and actually go into his ass. Iruka was hyperventilating.

"Fuck, Kakashi let me go, you son of a bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Iruka shouted angrily at the Joning. But shouting his heart out wasn't doing any good, for the Jonin didn't look like he was going to stop thrusting .

_Fuck this is the worst day of my life, first the fire, now I'm being molested by a pervert drunk, he wont even remember this tomorrow, if it wasn't for the clothes his mother fucking dick would have gone inside my ass. _Iruka cursed in his mind.

A while after, the jonin stopped. Iruka was glad, embarrassed and tired. He wanted to get up but Kakashi's hands were wrapped around his waist. Iruka was too tired to battle for freedom. He just collapsed and fell asleep in the arm of the copy ninja.

The first ray of sun strike Kakashi's face. He felt like crap he had drank too much. He found himself yawning, he scratched his right cheek. His face was bare, he didn't have his mask on, which he found weird, he always covered his face even to sleep. He starched both arms ,he was about to get of the bed when he notice another presence other then his own. It was Iruka, the man was sleeping like a baby. Kakashi thought he looked cute, but at the same time was he was freaked out to find Iruka sleeping on his bed. Part of his mind wanted to kick the younger male off the bed but the other refused to do so.

"guess i better wake him up"

Kakashi extended a hand arm in order to shake the sleeping man next to him.

"Hey Iruka wake up." it was helpless the teacher slept like a log and there was no way to wake him up.

"Im guess he's not going to wake up any time soon." A smile crept across the jonin's face. Kakashi pulled on Iruka's cheeks and forced a smile on the sleeping teacher's face. Kakashi broke in laughter, he could do all he wanted to the teacher and he wouldn't even notice.  
"pff wahahahahaha!"

Kakashi jumped off his bed and went to his closet, he grabbed a box from the top self and pulled out a marker. The Jonin rushed to Irukas side and drew a French mustache on the teacher's face, like the ones you see in cartoon, then he preceded to drawing eyeballs on Irukas eyelids.

Kakashi was cracking up unable to stop his laughter, tears were coming out from the corners of his eyes. All the commotion woke Iruka, the clueless teacher rubbed his eyes a little and yawned , then he noticed he had ink on his hands , he touched his face again and he had ink. Iruka looked at Kakashi who was trying to hide a black marker and laughter.  
"you, you! You think it's funny I'll show you funny ! " Iruka erupted, he running after Kakashi, who had taken off laughing his head off .

After Iruka finished beating Kakashi it was time for a bath. It was the first time he realized he was filthy and it disgusted him.

"Kakashi I'm going to take a shower, could i barrow some clothes?"

Kakashi was caressing his cheeks that had been slapped by Iruka countless times as punishment for drawing all over his face. Iruka was scary when he was angry.  
"you don't have any clothes do you, i guess ill just have to let you barrow some of mine, i hope you don't mind some are semi-filthy clothes, i got some blood on them from last mission, it was a gory one." Kakashi said teasing Iruka

The truth was that he had run out of clean clothes a while ago. It was time to the laundry and he didn't feel like doing it himself, he knew Iruka didn't' t have any other clothes aside from the ones he was wearing, he would have to barrow clothes eventually, and Iruka would never wear dirty clothes.  
Kakashi found himself chuckling, he handed the chunin some clothes, they were stained with blood like most of his clothes. Upon seeing the blood stains , Iruka turned green and then red.  
"you're so degusting, ill just wear the clothes in wearing now for the moment" and with that Iruka was gone. The chunin shut the bathroom door violently.

Kakashi herd his stomach rumble, he was hungry.  
"Hurry up honey bunny, i need you to feed me..." Kakashi spoke loud enough for Iruka to hear him.  
"go to Hell!, and I' m not your honey!" Iruka shouted from the bathroom.

"hum i better go buy some eggs and milk, last time I checked i had nothing in the fridge." Kakashi told himself and with a poof he was gone.

Menwhile, Iruka thought about what had happened the night before. _The horror, Kakashi doesn't seem to remember, i guess it's for the best, last thing i want is for him to know. _Tragedy after tragedy was happening to him. He just wanted all to end, he wanted to be back at his house.

Kakashi went to the nearest store to buy a carton or milk and eggs. He walked up to the refrigerated good lazily. A soft hand grabbed him by the shoulder. It was Cherry the red head he had sex with the night before.

"hi kakashi, what a surprise meeting you here." She cooed. Kakashi smiled, he liked Cherry she was a sexy women but he didn't fell like dealing with her so early in the morning.

"its nice meeting you here too, well i got to get going now sweet heart, somebody's waiting for me back home"

"you have a girlfriend?" the red head said in horror. Kakashi's eyes widen." No, no, nothing like that, its just a friend that staying over at my place" . Cherry felt her heart stop raising , Kakashi was a free man, she liked him so much it hurt her to think that he was going out with another girl.

"are you going to make breakfast.?" Cherry asked looking at the items Kakashi had on his hands.

"yeah."

"why don't you take me with you, i can make breakfast for you and your friend." Cheery said cheerfully.

"umm, maybe another day, you see my friend is kind of shy."

"oh, but.." she was cut off , kakashi placed a finger on her lips.

"how about if we meet tonight ,same place same time, he whispered seductively at her ear. Cheery smiled and kissed Kakashi, and with that they parted.

_Iruka my girldfriend_. Kakashi thought as he strolled back home. He wonder how they would look as a couple. It was funny to think of Iruka as a girlfriend. He never thought about men that way, he was straight, but Iruka provoked a curiosity in him. How would sex be with Iruka? Under normal circumstance he would be throwing up for thinking of making love to a man.

Kakashi came back with a bags of groceries. Iruka was out of the bathroom ,he could see the tan man in the room gathering all the dirty uniforms. Iruka was hard worker, he was probably getting the clothes ready for washing.  
"honey bunny I'm back" Kakashi said playfully, he loved to make Iruka mad. Iruka came out of the room and snatched the grocery bag from his hand.

"about time Kakashi, I'm starving?" Iruka said as he walked into the kitchen.

"how do you want you're eggs?"

"i don't care, just make them good." Kakashi went to the sofa and sat down. He would offer Iruka some help but he already knew what the teacher would answer so he didn't bother.

"ill be going out tonight."

"you dont need to tell me Kakashi" Iruka said from the kitchen. Kakashi could smell the eggs cooking.

"i just thought i should let you know"

Both men ate in total silence, Kakashi was busy thinking about making love to Cherry that he forgotten he had company. On the other hand Iruka was busy remembering the night before, debating weather he should tell him or not.

After breakfast Iruka washed the dished and piled up the dirty clothes. He had a long day ahead of him, not only did he have to clean Kakashi's clothes but he had to go see if there was anything left of his apartment, he had to plan what he was going to do next. The chunin remember Kakashi's kind words, he had told him that he could stay as long as he wanted. But Iruka had the suspicion that Kakashi only wanted him home to get his place cleaned up.

There was a knock on the door. Iruka wanted to open the door but Kakashi beat him to it. "Kakashi the hokage wants to see you" Genma said, he looked past Kakashi's shoulder and saw Iruka. He blushed a little.

" What is Iruka doing here?" He asked Kakashi.

"umm he had a little trouble with his home so he's staying over." Kakashi explained.

"oh." Genma utter and left in a flash. Kakashi went to his room to get his vest.

"hey honey look after the house while I'm gone" Kakashi said. He was sure Iruka would erupt but was suprised when he didnt. More then angry Iruka concerned .  
"just be careful, okay" the atmosphere seemed heavy all of the sudden.  
"okay, i will"

Iruka couldn't help but worry, Kakashi was probably going to go on a mission. Knowing he was a jonin didn't help easy his worries. Iruka let out a sigh, it was going to be a long day. He looked over the pail of clothes, there was a lot of clothes and he also had to check out his apartment.

Iruka left Kakashi's apartment to go see what was left of his home.

"Iruka" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. It was the manager of the complex. " Iruka I'm sorry but i don't think you'll be able to come back in a while, we're going to rebuild everything and we don't know how long it will take, i suggest looking for a new place to stay."

Iruka felt a knot in his stomach, he just nodded and walked away. He felt nostalgia, that apartment was where he and his parent had lived, in that apartment he dint feel so lonely. He went to Kakashi's and broke down. He didnt fell comfortable crying there he feared that Kakashi would find him crying then he would look like a fool. He needed to get himself together , so he went and washed the rest of the clothes. It took all afternoon to do the washing, drying and ironing. By the time he was done he was exhausted he didn't have time to think, he looked over at the clock on the wall it strike 12 pm. Kakashis still out.

Iruka was tired but he still couldn;t bring himself to fall asleep, knowing that Kakashi was in danger. Whatever mission he was doing it was no to be taken lightly.

Meanwhile Kakashi was in a hotel with cherry. They had just finished having sex and Kakashi was feeling refresh.

"so who is our friend?" Cherry asked while planting kisses on Kakashi.

"his okay." Kakashi returned the kisses. The girl smelled great , it drove him insane, he was ready for another round.

"so is it a she or a he?" Cheery asked suspiciously.

Kakashi chuckled "are you jealous? It's a he."

"why is he staying over at your place?"

"his home burned, he needed a place to stay, so i being the nice guy i am allowed him to stay over at my place." Kakashi grinned. Cheery kissed him intensely, she was getting hot from looking at the man she loved. She loved Kakashi more then anything in the world, she would kill anybody who got in her way, literally.

Iruka refused to go to sleep, He wanted to wait till Kakashi got home, to make sure was okay.

"I'll eat some ice cream to kill time."

Iruka indulge himself with ice cream, he watched TV till his eyes couldn't take it anymore. His eyelids became heavy. He glanced over the clock and it was 3 am, he couldnt take it and fell asleep in the couch.

Kakashi walked in slowly it was 5 am i the morning, he had had a great night with Cherry. He tunered on the light and was puzzled to find the chuning sleeping on the couch , the Tv was still on. Kakashi walked up to him and sat on the couch next to him. He looked over Iruka who was curled into a ball.

"It must be uncomfortable to sleep like that..well i guess it can't be helped" Kakashi pulled Iruka to his arms, he was planning on carring him to the bedroom. Iruka felt freezing hand lifting him up into space. It was a scary sensation he slowly opened his eyes,but he could see nothing. Kakashi noticed Iruka was begiing to wake up. He greated his waking friend with a shivering  
"Booo!" .

Iruka couldnt see but felt his heart stop and raise at the speed of light.

"Akkkkkk let me go freak!" The frigten chonin punched the jonin on the face. Kakashi dropped the teacher to tend to his bruised face. Iruka run to the bedroom and lock the room behind him, then he heard a familiar voice.  
"K..I will kill you, you could have given me a heart attack!" Iruka shouted in rage, he swung the door open. Kashi was caressing his cheek, but he couldn't prevent himself from laughing at Iruka who had scremed like a little girl and run to his room for shelter.  
"you should have seen your face, ahhahaha, "akkk" hahahaa , i didnt know chunins were chiken!"

Iruka was red, he really wanted to beat the man in front of him, how dare he call him a chicken. He was so angry, it brought him bad memories of his childhood, he had alway been weak. He wanted to walk up to Kakashi and beat the crap put of him but he knew it would be inpossibel he culd never overpower a jonin let along Kakashi who was one of the best. There was nothing he could do, The teahcer felt defeated. He felt tears bulding up in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to stop the warm liquid from escaping his eyes, but it was too late.

Kakashi was waiting to be beaten up Iruka who looked angry as he could ever be, so he was suprised when he saw tears falling from his face. He was so angry so what he did next really did surprised him, he began crying. This was a situation Iruka didnt want to be would never stop manking fun of him now.

"why are you crying?" Kkashi asked concern. He felt guilty because he knew he had made the nice teacher cry.

"who's crying, i just have something in my eyes that's all, but I'm not crying" Iruka lied.

Kakashi was no fool and he didn't buy Iruka's poor explication. Kakashi did something not even he knew why, he got up and embraced the teacher who had his back to him."It's okay, I'm sorry your not a coward, I'm just stupid." He whispered. In the heat of the moment Kakashi kisses neck, he blushed once he registered what he had done. Iruka pretended not to notice, but it was an embarrassing situation. Neither men exchanged words after that.


End file.
